bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kurogiri
|romaji = Kurogiri |age =Unknown |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eye = Yellow |quirk = Warp Gate |status = Imprisoned |family = |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |voice = Takahiro Fujiwara |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Weaponized long-ranged portals }} |Kurogiri|lit. "Black Fog"}} is a B-rank villain and the League of Villains' second-in-command, and a major antagonist in the series of as a whole. His first major role is being one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". He is currently inactive and imprisoned in Tartarus. Appearance As his name implies, Kurogiri's entire body is made out of mist. He normally wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. In his villain costume, he doesn't wear anything and only has three metal plates around his neck. Personality Kurogiri has a level-headed personality, which often serves to ground Tomura Shigaraki's immaturity. He is intensely loyal to both All For One and Tomura. He is very polite and well-spoken, even to enemies, which is shown when he greets the students and introduces himself in a formal manner. However, like his fellow villains, he also has shown a sinister side by telling the students that they would be tortured and killed when warping them to various areas of the U.S.J. He is very cooperative, reasonable and reassuring to his allies as he told the League of Villains' recruits to patiently wait for Tomura's answer. Abilities Quirk Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal. Whenever he produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a location of Kurogiri's choosing. His Quirk is coordinate-based, so in order use it, he needs to know the exact location. He can also create multiple exit points where the things that touch his fog will emerge, as shown when he stops the fight between Tomura, Dabi and Himiko Toga and each of their hands appear in a different location. This Quirk's usefulness and rarity makes Kurogiri an extremely vital asset to the League of Villains, as even Tomura, despite being angered with Kurogiri during the raid on U.A. High, did not dare punish him. Warp Gate is an artificial Quirk made with a combination of several Quirks, with Oboro Shirakumo's Cloud used as the base factor. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *His name contains the kanji for and . Quotes *(To Class 1-A and Thirteen) "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." References Site Navigation pl:Kurogiri Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:U.S.J. Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Tartarus Convicts